Talk:GMod Monsters
Who keeps removing Eppaljeck from this list, I am getting pretty tired of adding that monster to it only for it to be removed after a short period of time, NOW KNOCK IT OFF!!! Mrck, please quit removing eppaljeck from this list If you'd pay any attention you would see that I'm not the one behind that. i have an idea, the list must not be touched, only if a new GMod monster appears k? and also, stop putting VagiPootsi on the last list, he is one of the most powerful monsters Bullshit, you wish he was. This Vagipootis looks suspiciously like an attempt to meet or surpass the top spot of the list. >-> I don't really see why BMP is not only stronger than CBS, but is at an absurdly higher level. Other than just some added skill, they are almost equal. I mean, BMB has the weakness of the duck and his lack of voice makes him a little less intimidating, where you have CBS, not as much skill, but his bipolar nature terrifies the fuck out off mostly anyone, not to mention, he isn't really distracted. In that case, I put CBS and BMP at a tie. The list must be left untouched? Oh fuck. Sorry. You lot are forgetting the fact that he also survived metallic petrification, his durability and resilience is astounding. BMP is no mere psychotic human like CBS. All right firstly, disregard the "No touching the list" guy, he's just trying to keep his top spot attempt reigning supreme. And secondly, now that you look at it I'm kinda wondering if BMP is much higher than he should be, I can't see him having much of a chance against Weaselcake or Nuclear Scout, and being completely sidetracked by a rubber duck is a pretty dang exploitable weakness... Fixed it and put him lower down. BMP i mean. I was going to say something about BMP being a #5, but he was lowered. Also, I still say BMP and CBS are tied, with CBS having a voice, making him very scary, but being slightly less skilled. BMP has more skill, but has a weakness: the duck, and he can't do as much intimidation. -Signed, Red Avenger I think SNyphurr should be lawfull neutral, considering he is only doing his job. Also, Vagineer would be good at true neutral, considering you never really know. Honestly, having Snyphurr be Lawful Neutral or Lawful Neutral was actually creative, adding on to the mystery. So far so good 201 pages. lol By Power List I think that we should carefully reconsider the By Power list. It's IMHO more accurate now, but still it could use some improvement. In my estimation, the first 15 is okay. Problems start with the 16th place; Sphai was able to hold his own against Snyphurr, while The Sewer Medic is more of a comic character than a real fighter. Why they are on the same place? Dic Soupcan was once considered equal to Painis Cupcake and Vagineer, so he well deserves the 17th place. But what about The Bad Ass Engineer and Gentlespy? They are very skilled humans, and the likes of Robosol (place 18), Scombine (place 19), Ninjineer (place 21) or Handsome Rogue (place 23) would wipe the floor with them. Just read about their abilities and take your time to imagine their fights. That's more or less it; the other places are pretty good. So, whaddaya think? Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 10:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC)